


Happiness Shines

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Shines

"How are you feeling?"

"Completely and perfectly and incandescently happy..."

"Good."

John is smirking even as he switches his attention to Katie's other foot, taking his time to massage it, enjoying the soft groan it draws from Katie. Even three weeks after Strictly she complains a little when her feet hurt. Her blisters have, finally, healed over, her back is bearable but her feet seem to be giving her a little pain. He doesn't like having a wife who feels pain when he can fix it and so, he has taken to massaging the feeling back into her feet, as often as possible. He also insists that she rests when she's been working, taking the time to cook for them both. He knows it's worth it just for her smile. The smile that still sends shivers down his spine.


End file.
